


No Touchy

by TheSinnabun



Series: Black Hat Inc's Camera Man [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, i wanted to make a cheesey porn intro let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinnabun/pseuds/TheSinnabun
Summary: Iso was a rather strange man. Of course, it worked to all of their benefit seeing as they needed a camera crew that could roll with whatever happened. And not run away at Black Hat’s temper. But it proved to not be entertaining to have a man who seemed to master the art of indifference in a villainous company full of evil doers who got a thrill out of others reactions.





	No Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a porn intro since I commissioned a sketch dump of porn with my fan character Iso (found here - http://thesinnabun.tumblr.com/post/161647927320/did-you-guys-know-i-made-a-villainous-fc-thats ) and Black Hat. 
> 
> Let me live

Iso was a rather strange man. Of course, it worked to all of their benefit seeing as they needed a camera crew that could roll with whatever happened. And not run away at Black Hat’s temper. But it proved to not be entertaining to have a man who seemed to master the art of indifference in a villainous company full of evil doers who got a thrill out of others reactions.

The main group was especially interested in Iso, who had spent the most time with them. Of course, their methods were different. Obviously, Black Hat went the route of fear. Dementia went the route of anger. And of course, 5.0.5 went the route of happiness.

5.0.5 was the easiest to deal with. It kept the imbecile busy and who knows, maybe the anti-evil crybaby could get something out of Iso. Black Hat would watch in passing as the big fluffball would try to get Iso to smile. Offering hugs or flowers, and big bright disgustingly sweet smiles.

It wouldn’t work. Iso would just watch him boredly before moving on. On occasion he would give the bear a pat on the head, but that was few and far between.

Dementia went the route of annoying him to death. A big step up from the bear, even if it was a little childish. Even he would help some of Dementia’s pranks to help ante up. One time they even out a pepper monster in the man’s chili when he foolishly left it in the break room fridge. The two of them watched with impatient glee when the stoic human retrieved his lunch.

Iso opened the tupperware and promptly popped it into the microwave, where the magic began. Horrifying screeching came from the shaking appliance, catching the target’s interest. Flug nearly screamed when the monster exploded the microwave. Black Hat and Dementia watched Iso expectantly. Surely even he would react to his lunch exploding.

Iso had flinched. But that was more of reflex to avoid the chili splashing in his face, only getting on his baggy sleeves. He then stared at the creature dissolving into his food, and looked over at the three. Well, two, after he registered Flug recovering from his own fear.

“Aww what’s the matter?” Dementia teased. “Did ya lose your appetite?”

To their disappointment, he just stared at them, and then at his food, before taking it. It was practically spiteful(at least it felt like it) how he took a spoon and began eating his otherworldly spicy chili. The only real reaction was the body’s instinctual watering of eyes. Otherwise, nothing. Dementia and Black Hat stared, flabbergasted and almost admittedly impressed.

Dr. Flug was the only passive member of those curious to get a reaction out of him. He kept to himself and remained civil and pleasant with Iso. He would made bets about what plans would work and wouldn’t work. He usually won. The only bets he lost involved the scariest thing he knew; his boss.

No, despite being the most evil and frightening thing in the dimension, Black Hat couldn’t get a fearful rise out of Iso. He would just blink and refocus the camera. It became an infuriating challenge that would end in him snapping at his other underlings. No threat got Iso worried, no monstrous transformation got him roused, no temper tantrum got him quaking.

It only made Black Hat want to make him scream even more.

But how to go about it? Black Hat would find himself wasting his free time in his office, plotting at his desk to figure out how to make use of what he knew of the man. And… Unfortunately, he didn’t know much. Iso was a man dedicated to his work. Any real personal information that could be of use he never showed … much… At…

His mind immediately flashed to a memory. Way back when Iso first began his work here. That insufferable bear grabbed him in an attempt in a hug.

The reaction was rather violent. Back then Black Hat had chalked it up to the fact that the failed experiment almost got him to drop the very expensive camera. Well, he did drop it. But he caught it and glared at the bear.

Come to think of it, the company would pay for damaged equipment. Black Hat also recalled that Iso made it a point to never bring anything personal to the premises. So his reaction was just a little too violent…

Black Hat’s grin stretched across his face, full of malevolence. He finally had an idea.

–

“Yes, sir?”

“Iso! Come, sit down!”

Black Hat stood from his chair as the human sat down, bored and dead inside as ever. He had set his camera down on the desk and shoved his hands into his pockets. Now was the perfect time to put it to the test.

“How long have you been working for our esteemed establishment?” Black Hat overall tuned out Iso’s response as he walked around the desk. He did crack an eye open just to make sure Iso was watching. He wasn’t. He was staring at the camera idly. Perfect. His guard was down. Though he mused about the time he attempted to scare him from behind, but failed.

Oh this was going to be good.

“-so relatively speaking it’s been an absolutely b-AD!!”

Black Hat nearly lost it at the raised voice of the usual monotone. And the wide eyes that stared at him as Iso jumped up and around to face him, back pressed against the desk.

“Ohhh what’s the matter with you?” Black Hat played coy, holding up the offending hand that patted Iso’s back. The human even leaned away from the hand. Delicious. “Don’t humans like physical contact~?”

Iso’s eyes were trained on the hand, and he gulped when the claws suddenly appeared with an air ripping shnk. The clawed hand moved toward Iso’s face, playfully touching the tip of his nose.

He shuddered. That beautiful shudder of fear that Black Hat always-. “Wait.” Black Hat pulled his hand away, earning a breath that Iso held, before leaning his face in instead. Those eyes. They weren’t fearful. Well, he knew at first it was surprise, he knew looks far too well to be tricked. “That isn’t fear…”

The growl earned another shudder, which confused him. If Iso wasn’t afraid, what was he? A claw went to Iso’s in his new experiment, grazing down to the collar bone and applying pressure, threatening to cut skin. Another gulp and… Goosebumps? Color didn’t drain from his face. Instead it colored his face red. If anything, the anxious look in his eyes were actually… excitement?

“Wait a minute..”

“Si-sir please I have a lot of work to-”

“This is priceless!!” Black Hat declared. A more predatory gaze on the human now. “You actually get a rise out of this?! Oh, if I had figured it out sooner I bloody would have done this sooner!!”

Oh. He was going to have fun was this new weapon of his. And if anyone was worthy to make quiver, it was going to be the man he’s been trying to get a reaction out of.

This was going to be… Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a phone while in a hot car for an hour i'm too lazy to fix


End file.
